monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Byronny Holestein
Byronny Holestein [she/her] is the daughter of vampires. She is Austrian, and takes heavily inspiration from the lore of Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's Carmilla. Sociable and friendly, Byronny loves people, learning about people, and using what she learns to funnel into art and writing. Character Personality Byronny is the sort of person who lives through others. She's earnest in friendship - believing that other people are ultimately the most fascinating and will bother someone with intense amount of questions about their interests and their likes upon meeting them. She's observant and detailed-orientated, and absolutely driven to understand all that she can. Unfortunately, Byronny has the habit of getting carried away - in conversation, in her details. This means that she can be a hardcore procrastinator, and is easily absent-minded, forgetting about what task she has at hard. She struggles in turning down invitations to hang out or to parties, and finds it hard to tear herself away from potential social situations. The first thing you'll note about Byronny is how easily she locates conversation topics, and how varied they can be. She finds interest in everything, and although she mightn't be too knowledge, she tries to know enough to carry a conversation. She's very uncomfortable in silence, and always seeks to find something to fill in the gap, no matter how awkward or forced. Appearance Byronny is a vampire. Ethnically, she's probably white-coded, I think. She has light purple skin, and dyes her hair in pastel colours, most prominently purples. Interests, Hobbies, and Abilities Byronny's biggest love is Gothic Romances. She's a huge lit fan, and can always be seen carrying a book or something on hand. It's her social crutch, and it's also a good starter for conversations. Alongside reading, she's hugely fond of writing. Romances, in particular, and epic romantic poetry. By romances, I mean romance-in-terms-of-love-romance, not Romance-as-in-the-artistic-period. She takes a lot of inspiration from historical figures, particularly those with an air of mystery around them. Aside from this, Byronny clearly loves the company of other people, as expressed in her personality. Her preferred music genre is current emo - the MH versions of Marina, Halsey, Thatpoppy, basically. History ??? I don't know I'll work this out later. Monster Parent: Carmilla Byronny’s monster parent isn't Carmilla herself, her parents are random vampires, but the lore for them is based off the lore around Carmilla. Parallels *Pastel Goth parallels with Gothic Romantic *Loves creampuffs, a reference to the Carmilla webseries. Relationships Family ??? she doesn't have a backstory yet Friends ??? OPEN!! Acquaintances Enemies Romance Byronny has the habit of falling in love with pretty girls easily. She's currently not in a relationship, though. Outfits Gallery Bryonny by swagamemnon-daztv3g.png|fullbody art Old byronny art.jpg|another old piece of art -- i literally have nothing more recent than 2015, i'm sorry Byr Trivia *Byronny is a reference to Lord Byron, whose personality inspired elements of the gothic vampire. **Holestein is a nod to the ship name “Hollstein”, between Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein. **It's also a pun on how vampire bites create craters (holes) in the neck. Quotes she hasn't said anything yet because she has no content Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Lesbian Category:DatAsymptote's OCs Category:Vampire Category:Austrian Category:Character of the Month